


T-t-touch me, oh, i wanna feel dirty

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its not real rape though, kink meme prompt, they like roleplaying ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a rape fantasy, and Harry helps him roleplay it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-t-touch me, oh, i wanna feel dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill on ze kink meme from a while ago. It's not my best writing, at all. But just warning for non consensual sex, even if it is roleplay, it could be potentially triggering.

It’s Lou and Harry’s one year anniversary when Lou admits to his slightly sick fantasy he wants to play out in the bedroom. Harry and Lou aren’t close minded about sex, or sexual favours, in fact it’s gotten to be so much that the other boys are even used to it now and don’t even gag when Louis over shares at breakfast. Although it’s been a year, Harry and Louis are still completely insatiable, they can’t keep to themselves, they’re always hands and lips and teeth and tongues, they’re all quick messy hand jobs in bathroom’s, rough blowjobs in airplane’s, quick sex in a closet. When one of the boys catches them at it they just firmly close their eyes and walk back out, muttering a quick, “For fucks sake, we’re in  _Disneyland_ ”.

-

“So, how do you want to celebrate?” Harry murmurs, sleepiness is still warm over their bodies and Louis can only make out a few slits of sunshine leaking into their room where the pair are entangled in the sheets, naked and covered in each other’s come still from last night when they had been too tired to properly clean up. Louis strokes at Harry’s curls, brushing them back and watching them bounce right back in amusement. Harry’s face is pressed into Lou’s warm chest, his fingers strumming along down to his upper thigh and rubbing circles into it playfully.

“I’m with you, doesn’t get much better than that.” Louis whispers back, liking how every morning him and Harry truly just have these few sweet moments together, to breathe into each other’s mouths and kiss or go as slow, or as loud as they want. An idea that’s been whizzing around Louis’ brain for about the last three months pops up again and Louis bites his lip, sparing a glance at his boyfriend who looks relaxed completely to be in Lou’s arms.

“Hey, Haz. Have... you ever thought about role play?” Louis says quickly, hoping it’ll sound less crazy if he says it quicker. Harry snickers gently into Lou’s chest, blowing hot air out,

“What- like you’re the kidnapped prince and I need to save you, or something?” Harry asks, tilting his head up to look at Louis. Harry’s slightly taken aback to see Lou’s blue eyes wide in seriousness, which is rare enough as it is, but his cheeks are a light pink tinge, as if he’s embarrassed. Harry immediately leans up on his elbow, so he’s eye to eye with Louis now who’s furiously avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Lou? Something you wanna say, babe?” Harry asks slowly, trying to catch Lou’s eyes, but Lou is determined and just shakes his head,

“Nah, it’s nothing, I’m just being silly, lie back down.” Louis replies, his cheeks still that gorgeous pink hue. Harry laughs slightly and reaches up to tug on Lou’s chin so his eyes will meet Harry’s emerald green ones.

“I love silly you. Actually I love all of you, now spill.” Harry commands, widening his eyes for effect. Louis squirms slightly uncomfortably on the bed then sighs, defeated, and drops his gaze once more.

“Just, we’ve never tried it before have we? And we’ve tried  _a lot_ , so I was just thinking, it- it could be fun?” Louis stumbles out, swallowing and looking back up at Harry; relieved to see he’s not taking the piss. Harry considers it, it’s true, in the short time they’ve been together Harry and Louis have done practically everything you could find in a Karma Sutra book.

“Got a particular scenario in mind then?” Harry asks, feeling his heart twinge in excitement, because he loves trying things with Louis, he trusts Louis completely and if Louis wants to share something new, with  _Harry_ then who is Harry to turn that offer down?

“Erm, no” Louis says far too quickly, shuffling around the bed sheets. At this Harry snorts and rolls his eyes,

“Lou, I know you. You always have an idea. Go on, I’m not gonna take the mickey or anything, I love trying new things with you.” Harry says honestly, hoping that Louis will stop being an adorable twat and just tell him already. Finally Louis sighs heavily and nods,

“Um, well I read this thing where- um, where a couple pretended that the guy was, uh, kind of... raping the girl? Except it was all role play, it wasn’t real rape” Louis quickly says when he sees the way Harry’s face goes blank in shock. He watches Harry’s face carefully as Harry thinks to himself, connecting the dots.

“So... you like, erm, want me to...” Harry trails off slowly,

“Only if you want to” Louis quickly adds in, feeling his cheeks burn bright red.

“What if I hurt you?” Harry asks, and that takes Louis by surprise because he expected it to take some persuading but judging by the slight hardness Louis can feel on his thigh he’d say Harry is starting to get turned on by the idea as well.

“We’ll come up with a safe word, and if- if I say it then you back off. You’re not going to hurt me, Haz. I trust you” Louis breathes out, cupping Harry’s cheeks in his hand gently. Harry chews down on his bottom lip, deciding but slowly nods.

“We have done weirder stuff, so I mean, if that’s what you want- then of course I’ll do it.” Harry allows, a small genuine smile playing on his lips. Louis lets out a long breath of relieved air.

“Really? You’re sure? I don’t want to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Louis rushes on, Harry chuckles.

“I’m scared of making  _you_  uncomfortable _._  But what’s a little role play, huh? So, um, when’d you wanna get started?” Harry asks, his eyebrows rising slightly. Louis grins shyly and not so subtly rubs his hard on on Harry’s hip, Harry lets out a low moan.

“Oh... okay, yeah. Alright. Mmm, let’s do it.” Harry nods, sounding out of breath; he stands quickly, looking reluctant to be separated from Louis.

“Safe word will be um... Lamp.” Louis says glancing around their bedroom quickly for an object. At this Harry makes a small face but just shakes his curls out and nods, he looks slightly clueless as he stands there stark naked, his cock standing tall against his belly. Louis jerks his head to their doorway, indicating for Harry to leave. Harry sets his face and nods, biting the inside of his cheek now as he exits the room. Louis breathes out a long breath of air and squeezes his eyes closed, feeling excitement bubble and course through him. It’s weird, Louis knows, he shouldn’t be turned by such a degrading, despicable act, and normally he wouldn’t be, but the idea of Harry being so dominant just  _does_  something to Louis. Louis quickly rearranges the sheets, standing up and pulling a discarded shirt on from the floor; as he bends over to pick it up he feels a rough hand grab his hips. Louis can’t help the gasp that escapes from his mouth and he feels Harry hesitate slightly from behind him, but the hesitancy is immediately gone as Harry slides his other hand onto the back of Lou’s neck, tugging him backwards so his bare arse rubs against Harry’s naked erection. Louis squeezes his eyes closed, feeling his heart spike in interest.

Harry’s breath is hot and fast in his ear and he pulls back at Lou’s hips so he’s pushing his erection over Lou’s arse still, grinding down on him. The friction is perfect but Louis wants more, and more, the slap of skin on skin begins to get uncomfortable though because there’s no lube to help things slide easier.

“I have l-” Louis begins to say, but to his surprise Harry digs his fingers into Lou’s hip roughly,

“Shut the fuck up.” He growls. Louis feels goose bumps arise on his skin as Harry spins him around roughly and smashes his lips on top of Louis. Louis lets out a muffled noise of surprise and remembers that he’s meant to be acting like he’s getting raped, he shoves at Harry and they both break apart,

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis gasps, holding a hand to his lip. Harry’s eyes glint and he closes the gap between them, smacking his hands straight onto Lou’s pert arse and pushing him closer to him, rutting against him and moaning.

“Stop.” Louis breathes, closing his eyes, Harry doesn’t stop but he does slow down slightly, as if afraid. Louis swallows, feeling his Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Harry whispers against Lou’s lips. Lou’s eyes flutter open,

“No.” He protests in a whisper, Harry grins viciously and snatching Lou’s wrists up he pushes him onto the bed, rolling him over onto his stomach and straddling him, his hips moving in circular motions at the same time as he bites down on one of Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis shoots up, letting out a cry, but Harry keeps him pinned down.

“You like this?” Harry asks, pushing his lips down past Lou’s arse cheeks as Louis twitches beneath him.

“No, no, no I don’t.” Louis lies straight away, sounding pleading as he kicks his legs out wildly. Harry just chuckles darkly, and circles his tongue around Lou’s puckered hole. Lou gasps loudly. Harry keeps him forced down, licking his way around his hole teasingly before taking the plunge finally. Louis’ back arches and he cries out, his own erection rubbing against the bed sheets fruitlessly.

“Stop! Please!” Louis begs, trying to create some friction for his own aching cock as Harry licks himself into Louis’ hole, wriggling his tongue around and a smile carved on his lips. Harry withdraws one of his hands only to bring it down roughly on Louis’ arse cheek, a crack resounds through the room and the stinging sensation is incredible, Louis pushes his bum out, pleading for more, Harry smacks him again, harder this time, jolting Louis’ whole body,

“Little slut, you’re fucking begging for it.” Harry growls against Louis’ hole, Louis merely pants, unable to form words together to make sentences. Harry rolls Louis over once more, leaving him high and dry and withdrawing his tongue as Louis pants desperately. As Harry rolls Louis over, he rolls himself over as well so he’s below Louis. Louis’ holding himself up by an arm each beside Harry’s head, usually this would put him in a power of position, but not this time. Harry reaches around to push at Louis’ bum so their lower halves meet, and as they do, Harry draws up his knee’s, so his feet lay flat on the bed, Louis still holding himself up above Harry but now his arse is dangling inches away from Harry’s throbbing and leaking cock. Harry bites down on his lip, holding onto Louis’ arse still as he pushes their cocks together and they both gasp at the contact, rutting against each other. Louis throws his head back, looking close to tears.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock” Harry breathes out through pants. Louis shakes his head quickly.

“No, no, please don’t.” He begs, but Harry can make out a glint of excitement in his eyes and Harry merely rolls his own eyes. He glances over at the bedside table, an open bottle of lube pointing right at the pair.

“Already have lube right there? You’re fucking  _asking_  for this” Harry growls once more, slipping his long fingers down Louis’ crack, his palms flat down on Louis’ arse. Louis squeaks, still shaking his head as Harry lets go of his arse with one hand and leans slightly, grabbing at the lube with expertise about to squirt it into his hands before he stops and thinks. He glances up at Louis who is watching him in amazement now, his breath caught between his teeth.

“Open your mouth.” Harry commands. Louis stares at Harry confused but complies, opening his already slack jaw. Harry places the bottle of lube there, between Lou’s teeth, so the nozzle is facing out of Louis’ mouth and aimed straight towards his rigid cock still.

“Apply it onto my cock. Spread it with your mouth. Remember- the better you do it, the less it’ll hurt you later.” Harry says smarmily, a menacing grin on his lips. Louis’ eyes widen but he dips his head lower, coming eye to eye with Harry’s familiar, extremely hard and large cock which twitches in interest. Using his teeth Louis closes his jaw, squeezing the lube out, which squirts out from Lou’s mouth and flies wildly onto Harry’s cock after a few seconds. Lou spits the bottle out and heard it fall on the ground below them, he meets Harry’s eyes and Harry raises a single eyebrow, waiting. Taking a deep breath Lou reaches down, pulling Harry’s entire length into his mouth, his throat constricting from the intruder, using his lips and tongue Louis runs the lube over Harry’s cock, gagging a few times but Harry just laughs harshly from below him, his hands carded through Louis’ soft, flat hair now. Louis uses his own saliva to coat the cock even more, his mouth tasting bitterly of the spread lube now; he pulls off with a small pop, pulling a face at the taste of lube in his mouth. Without warning Harry grabs at Louis’ hips and impales him on the cock, without even prepping him. Louis screams immediately, his hole clenching impossibly tight around Harry as Harry waits half a second for him to adjust, knowing that Louis probably enjoys the harsh, stinging pain infiltrating their ears. Harry grunts and raises Louis off again, Lou is limp from Harry’s hold and lets out a dry sob as Harry pushes him all the way in again so he’s balls deep into Louis who is still half leaning over Harry, letting out small, sexy whimpers.

“You’re hurting me, stop, please, I’ll do anything” Louis whispers. Harry shuts him up with another harsh slap to his arse, Louis throws his head back, opening his mouth and screaming loud and clear, obviously enjoying himself as Harry continues to lift the smaller boy off him with ease then thrusting shallowly back into him. Harry’s face is scrunched up in concentration as him and Louis both pant desperately trying to find release, Louis looks slightly banged up and dazed but doesn’t use their safe word so Harry presses on, shoving himself into Louis when Lou’s legs turn to jelly and he’s unable to even sit properly on Harry.

“Lou- _is!”_  Harry cries out sharply, shooting his deep inside Louis who lets out another surprised cry. Harry’s face looks completely blissed out as he rides his orgasm out and he continues to push in and out awaiting Lou’s orgasm now, Louis bounces up and down on Harry’s cock, using extra energy to work himself up so he can come as well, he clenches his walls around Harry who is softening slightly now inside Louis, however all Harry does is lean up and whisper,

“ _Come”_  and Louis is shooting his come all over his and Harry’s rising and falling chests. Harry helps lower Louis off him, both of them falling beside each other on their bed, panting and waiting to catch their breaths. Harry reaches blindly out for Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers together gently as Louis swallows from beside him.

“Okay?” Harry asks quietly, dread and fear coursing through him now that he possibly hurt Louis or took things too far. Louis just lets out a breathless laugh and rolls over onto his side so he faces Harry, nuzzling into his neck.

“Fucking fantastic, love. Thank you so much- you know, for not thinking I’m weird.” Louis breathes out, still panting shallowly. Harry smiles, relieved and turns his head to the side to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“Never. I love you.” Harry whispers into Lou’s hair. Louis snuggles in impossibly closer, looking content.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
